<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say My Name by ThoscheiTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953705">Say My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash'>ThoscheiTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thoschei Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent O manages to convince the Doctor to spend the night with him. She's intoxicating, and he can barely keep his thoughts straight, let alone focus on keeping up his disguise. But she's enjoying herself, too, so she's more oblivious than usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/O, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thoschei Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bodies writhed against each other in O’s cabin as he finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, managed to convince the Doctor to let him fuck her. But the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>was too harsh for what they were doing, really - he was being so soft and gentle, and his touch was setting her body alight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back arched against the bed, and the Doctor thought that, as much as she adored humans, she had never expected that one could make her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. Nails dug into his skin, but O barely noticed. Or, at least, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretending</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to notice. Deep down, he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, of course, O may have been her perfect human, but he was just a fake persona. He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> one, though - good enough to convince the Doctor. Then again, was fooling the Doctor really the mark of a good disguise? After all, she had always been naive and optimistic enough to believe everyone truly was the kind person that she believed they could be, so she never even thought to try and find the cracks in their armour - she never looked for the hints of evil hidden underneath a good disguise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor’s eyes fluttered closed as sensations started to overwhelm her, and her legs tightened their grip on his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.” He murmured, his lips pressed against her neck as he thrust into her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, she’d protest to someone calling her </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She didn’t belong to anyone, and she liked to make sure they knew it. But in this moment… well, maybe she could let it slide, just this once. She thought the words sounded quite nice, coming from his mouth. Comforting, even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she opened her eyes again with a smile, and reached up to brush a long strand of his hair out of his face. “My O.” She whispered back, and she didn’t miss the slight smile that made its way onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor was getting close, now, and she could tell that he was, too. His hand slipped between their bodies, and the Doctor was quickly becoming a moaning, panting, mess. O’s forehead pressed against her shoulder, and he’d been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her so far that he couldn’t resist biting down on her skin and then sucking on it, hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to find that the closer he got, the harder it was to maintain the persona of sweet, soft O. Maybe this had been a bad idea - maybe he’d accidentally give something away. For a moment, he considered stopping - he could pull away now, give her some sob story about why he was too traumatised by something that he couldn’t do this, and she’d be putty in his hands. But all rational reasoning had been thrown out the window the moment he’d fallen into bed with her, so he pushed that thought aside and focussed on their pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor’s nails dug into his skin a little harder, and though she was so close that she could barely think… she could tell something was wrong. Well, nothing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the problem was that something was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>right. Pleasure was building up inside her, hot and fast, but not all of it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something was projecting the good feelings into her mind, telepathically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes snapped open and confusion overtook her features, but he was too lost in chasing his release that he didn’t notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later he was finishing with a groan, and in that moment he seemed to lose all control. The barriers that O had constructed inside his head were breaking apart, and suddenly she could feel every little bit of pleasure that he was feeling, and it pushed her over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as the pleasure washed over them, he was pushing his thoughts at her, though he wasn’t aware that he was doing it. Looking up at him with wide eyes, the Doctor moaned his name. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for him to even realise what was going on, and it was only when he’d collapsed next to her that she felt his body freeze. He quickly bundled back up his thoughts, pushing them behind doors and barriers inside his mind, as if that would make any difference now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a few moments, the two of them laid next to each other, panting and covered in a layer of sweat, as they thought about what had just happened and tried to decide what to say next.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this idea rattling around in my head for ages, and I just really wanted to write about him accidentally letting his identity slip so she ends up moaning the name Master and both of them start FREAKING out </p><p>Low key I wanna write some more of this but I'm not sure yet - what do you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>